The World As Two
by Balmungoftheazuresky
Summary: The fusions never worked. The strongest have already fallen. What will the rest do with the strength they have?
1. A Hero's Fate

**The World As Two - chapter 1**

I do not own DBZ or any characters but I used them for my purposes. Is that so wrong??? 

"We are gonna take him down this time right Trunks?" I was trying to clear my blurred vision. 

"You bet Goten." I staggered and almost fell over. A very evil laugh could be heard from everywhere at once. I already knew it was Buu and I knew what I had to do. 

"Goten, lets run."

 "Gomen?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. I almost laughed because that is the way I wanted to remember him.

 "Lets go." Goten started off flying as fast as he could. Trunks powered down and flew the other way. *Why does Buu have to take everything away? * "Now I'll make him pay." *There is no way I can do this. * 

"Trunks? Where are you?" Goten stopped where he was. He had already flown a good 400 miles. *I can't feel his power anywhere. * "TRUNKS!!!!!!" 

Trunks flew at Buu as fast as he could. Buu was just sitting there, waiting. Trunks powered up and went SSJ and attacked Buu head on. He knew that he wouldn't survive this battle but he wanted Goten to get away. The first punch was really thrown by Trunks but nobody could tell because of the way Trunks flew back through the air to land on the ground several feet away. He got up and started to fly in the direction opposite to the one where he knew his best friend to be. He powered up more and thought of all the things that could help him get angrier. He thought of his father sacrificing himself for Goten and Trunks and all the rest. It worked. Trunks felt like a river of anger was washing over him. He couldn't help but powering up more and more. He felt himself exceed what he knew to be his maximum power. *This is for you father. *

Piccolo and the rest of the Z fighters were trying to make a plan for beating Buu. They already knew that the fusion wouldn't work. "Do you guys feel anything strange?" asked Krillin. "Like someone powering up?" Piccolo knew who it was but he couldn't believe it. "It's Trunks." He whispered. He knew it was too late for Trunks. "It can't be." Said Yamcha. "Whoever that is has more power than Trunks." "No, it is Trunks," said Krillin. "We have to help him."

 "Krillin, its too late." *We must find Goten. *                                   

"Trunks don't!!!!" screamed Goten as he flew as fast as he could back to where he and Trunks were earlier.                                                                                                                            

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" screamed Trunks. He hit Buu with the strongest kick he could do. It didn't even move him. "I'll kill you Buu!" Trunks powered up even more and felt himself explode inside but he didn't feel the pain. Only power. His hair was tinged golden and just starting to grow longer when a severe kick to the chest made Trunks lose his concentration. Nevertheless, the power coming off him was amazing. Buu took one look at him and laughed. Once Buu had composed himself from the fit of laughter he managed to get out the words "You look yummy. I turn you into cracker."

 "I wont let that happen." Said Trunks with more confidence than he felt. *How am I ever going to stall him? * Buu flew at Trunks with speed that was unmatchable. Trunks fell to the ground suffering from a great blow by the hands of Buu. He quickly jumped to his feet and then flew up and hit Buu sending him sailing through two mountains and to the ground. The earth shook from the impact of Buu's body into the ground. He got up full of dust and rocks. However he never let his childish attitude down for a second. "You make Buu angry. You go bye-bye. Bye, bye, bye." Buu's antennae spark and a beam flew at Trunks. With all of his ability he tried to dodge it and he just missed it when Buu, out of nowhere hits him with his foot right in the neck. He then follows up with a series of blows that would have left even Goku unconscious and confused. Trunks was dazed but not unconscious. He swung around to find that Buu was no longer there, but behind him. As a last resort he threw a beam of energy at his attacker. The beam missed widely. Everything was quiet. Trunks was standing there alone. Buu was nowhere to be seen. The wind started picking up, blowing wind into the young boy's face. The sun beat down unrelenting causing him to sweat. The dust floating in the air clung to his moist body and he could taste the metallic taste of iron that was found in this part of the world. Trunks was still SSJ and he could sense Buu's power, but where? He didn't like not knowing where his attacker was so he tried to bluff him out. "Stop hiding!!!"                                                                                                                 

Goten stopped when he felt Trunk's power starting to waver. "No…." He whispered. "Don't die." Then Trunks' power level was rising again and Goten's hope came back        

A sharp pain hit Trunks as he was brutally ambushed from behind. Buu was kicking him with as much force that he could. Trunks screamed out in pain as he was knocked down. His back and shoulders were bloody. It was running down his body like a small river landing finally in a puddle at his feet. There was no feeling in his right arm. Buu was powering up for the final blow and Trunks could sense it. *I have to stall Buu, for Goten. *  "You evil vile creature! How could you kill so many innocent people?!?! If my father were here he would not only kill you but he would also prove to you how much of a fool you really are!" That was too much for Buu. He was going to make that boy suffer. Buu flew at Trunks and grabbed both of his arms. Trunks was powerless. He had used too much power already and he was beginning to feel the effects of it. Buu started to crush Trunks. His grip was getting tighter and tighter. Trunks heard his own bones snap in his back. He felt the worst pain in his life. At that point he almost lost consciousness. "You are a weak being…. you will not survive… you will not…be…worshiped!" Trunks found a reserve of power that he used to raise his arm and give Buu the finger. Buu threw him on the ground and stepped on Trunks' face, grinding his foot into it. Trunks was lying on the ground, unable to defend himself. *AHHHHHHHH The pain!!!! But I can't let Buu see me scream. * Trunks' body was lying in a heap at Buu's feet. Trunks was just waiting for the end. Buu grabbed Trunks, held him up and formed his arm into a long spear. He opened Trunks' mouth and slowly slid the sword-like arm down his throat. The blade was cutting organs and flesh as Trunks twitched and writhed in pain. Buu was severely twisting his arm, making the pain more intense. *At least it was for Goten. GOTEN RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  And with that last thought, Trunks had fallen. The hero always suffers the cruelest fate.                                                                                                                  

Goten felt Trunks' power wink out completely. He wanted to kill that monster so bad but he had heard Trunks' last thought. *It was all for me? * A tear dripped down Goten's cheek as he too exceeded his normal limits, transforming into SSJ Ultimate. "Don't worry Trunks. Buu WILL be destroyed." 


	2. Dismal Meeting

The sun shone brightly in the morning, more brightly then the sunlight of the past few days have been. Piccolo was sitting down in the warm sand of Kame house meditating. It had only been twelve hours since Trunks had been murdered violently. Piccolo did not want to even think about it. He was not usually emotional about anything but because of the death of Goku he had taken a new perspective on life. How quickly one can be taken away and how much that person affected everyone around them. Speaking of that, Piccolo had noticed a great change in Goten. Not only was he training extremely hard but he was doing it all without food. Normally, a sayian would eat tons of food. Goten, however had lost his appetite with the loss of his best friend. He was always training with as much energy he could spare without using the reserves he needed to live. Piccolo was sympathetic to Goten but was hard on showing it. However now was not the time to sit in an idle state. Piccolo jumped up and slowly joined the circle of fighters that were left. So few. The circle consisted of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaoutzou. Dende and Master Roshi were inside talking amongst themselves. Piccolo could sense Gohan and Videl somewhere together, not wanting to be separated in times like these. "How will we ever beat Buu without any miracles?" Krillin beat the ground heavily with one fist causing small tremors that radiated across the small island. "Stop it Krillin!" said Piccolo. "We will overcome this threat and we will all make it through. I will see to that." "Oh yeah, well I am always the on who dies. It is always me. I can't stand it anymore!" Krillin took off in a flash and before anyone could react he lowered his Ki and was gone. "No!!! If we are going to win this fight then we need all of us fighting together." "Let him go Piccolo." Gohan had approached with the departure of Krillin. "He IS right, maybe he will do something about it. For now we need to work out a plan to find a safer place to hide out. Roshi's place is great but lets face it, its no fortress and we don't even know if Buu can sense our Ki or not." Krillin flew as fast as he could away from the island. He didn't know where to go so he went to Capsule Corp. Bulma would be happy to see him. When he got there Bulma was working on one of her many inventions. She was constantly working on something. Ever since Trunks died she was stuck in her lab. She was a broken woman, only eating if she was brought something. Those meals were few and far between also because all of the help at Capsule Corp. fled to their families. All that remained were Bulma, her parents, Chi-chi, and Gohan along with Videl. However, now with Gohan and Videl back at Kame's it seemed even bigger. Krillin stopped in the kitchen to fix something to eat for Bulma. He felt so bad for her. She was really pulling together in time of need though because as Krillin walked in he was amazed at the things lining the walls. Most of them looked like weapons of some sort. Most of them however were half-completed and strewn about like Bulma just lost her inspiration for that particular project. "Bulma? Are you here?" Krillin strode throughout the giant room looking for his longtime friend. "Bulma?" He found her at her computer, imputing numbers as usual. "I made you something to eat." "Thanks Krillin, you can set it down here." Bulma pointed at the table next to her that was strewn with papers. She never removed her eyes from the screen. "How is everyone?" "Not too bad. Piccolo is still a hard ass and Gohan and Videl are as close as ever." Krillin looked at the screen and saw only numbers whereas Bulma saw schematics and measurements. "Uh, what are you working on?" "I'm trying to find out how senzu beans are effective so I can try to reverse the effects and thus having a weapon for beating Buu." "I see." Said Krillin. **************************************************************************** * Somewhere on Earth Buu was menacing one of the last few towns that he could find. Ki beams shot in a three hundred sixty-degree angle around the monster. Homes and people all incinerated by the blasts. All the while Buu, enjoying the destruction was laughing. Children were his favorite targets because of the fear that radiated off them as he slaughtered them. Buu spared nothing. Then he took off in search of the next town or village for him to take his pleasure with. He flew with the precision of a bullet and stopped for nothing but food and to kill. Without any opposition he felt no need to be careful and he blew up everything. 


	3. The Forming of Cracks

Chapter 3 - The Breaking  
  
NO OWN DBZ!!!!  
  
Buu flew over the entire planet wreaking havoc everywhere he went. The people who were left were all in hiding. The Earth's population had been reduced to one-fourth in a matter of days. The surviving fighters had all been stuck on Kame's Island for days now and they were getting anxious. Piccolo was getting bossier by the day and Gohan and Videl had been together the whole time. Whispering and holding each other close as if they were married. The tension could be cut with a knife. Then one day it was. Yamcha was pacing along the beach repeating to himself "I am not a fighter anymore" over and over. Piccolo was meditating quietly under one of the few trees and he couldn't help but get pissed at Yamcha for disturbing him. "Why don't you go chant somewhere else." Yamcha stopped pacing and looked at Piccolo with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "But Piccolo. I just don't know how I can take it anymore. I mean sure.. you're not that scared because you have a fighting chance but me?!?!? Ha! I don't even care anymore." With that being said he walked away across the island. The conversation stuck inside Piccolo's head and he just couldn't seem to meditate anymore. He walked inside to the sound of the Exercise Channel and Master Roshi's constant drooling over the women on the screen. With a flick of his eyes Piccolo destroyed the television. All at once the four viewers let out a long moan of dismay. Piccolo, being satisfied with his job well done walked to the room where he knew Goten would be. He was sitting there all alone in darkness. Piccolo walked up to him and gently reached out and touched Goten's shoulder. Goten shrugged away from his touch. "I don't need your pity Piccolo!" With that Goten stormed out and slammed the door. Piccolo stood there shocked and confused. Was everyone going crazy? Yamcha's words echoed in his head. "I don't even care anymore....." Is that how everyone felt? Piccolo knew that none of them could last much longer but the thing that bugged him the most is that everyone seemed to be holding out better than him. The whole idea of being stuck there was starting to get to him. "I don't even care anymore." With that he flew through the roof of the building and shot off in the air. A minute later his power could be felt winking out completely. None of the other fighters even noticed. After a few days of not training the rest of the people left on Roshi's island became completely independent. They all realized that they would need to train for their own survival. And while Piccolo seemed gone to the others, he was really hiding on another close island, meditating. He would check up on the others day by day without letting them see him. He needed them to want to survive. With each fighter training, Piccolo made his entrance, picking up the slack and getting the others motivated. This was going to be a tough battle. But with Piccolo teaching, they might just be able to win. ************************************************************************** 


	4. A New Hope Arises

Chapter: 3 Another Z-warrior on the Horizon?  
  
I don't own DBZ. Hell I barely own anything so if anybody wants to sue me I'll be sure to give them one-fifth of a T-shirt.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I need them. I haven't written because the lack thereof. Please review. (  
  
"I've got it, Krillin!" screamed Bulma. She went into a series of sentences containing computer language that sounded like gibberish to Krillin. "Uhhhhh... ok Bulma." Krillin scratched his head and went over to a chair by the window and resumed looking out of it. "Don't you get it? We have won!" she screamed back at him. He looked doubtful. Bulma just needed some sleep thought Krillin. "Look, Bulma how about we get you some sleep?"  
  
Back at Roshi's, Gohan and Videl were once again nowhere to be found while Piccolo supervised the others training. "That is nothing! Do it again." And "Stronger, you must show me more!" could be heard all across the island. Master Roshi and Oolong were of course sitting inside hiding from Piccolo who insisted that they train too. They were both in his closet with about fifty magazines spread out between them. Each trading off every once and a while to look at something new. "Where is that old man!!!" they heard the namekian scream and Master Roshi fell farther into the folds of clothes lining the closet. He wasn't going to be yelled at by Piccolo every fifteen seconds.  
Gohan and Videl were off on a neighboring island spending time together as young people in love tend to do. "Gohan? What if something happens to you?" "Don't worry, nothing will happen?" "What about Trunks! And Goten, he still hasn't been seen. What about Krillin.." "Ok I get your point but Goten and Krillin are both ok, their KI's are both still there, I'm sure they are both off training somewhere. Maybe together." "Oh Gohan, I just want you to be ok." Just then Gohan felt another KI with them on the island, it was weak but it was there nonetheless. He held up his hand to motion Videl to be quiet. He listened with all his might and couldn't hear anything. Finally he gave up thinking that the KI was just a figment of his imagination. He started to relax, but then he felt it again. Stronger this time. It seemed to be right next to them. He looked around and saw nothing. It was then that it hit him. "Videl..."  
The fourth or fifth city that Buu stopped at made him soooo hungry that he just had to spare it. It was known as the candy capitol of the world and had so many sweets that Buu decided to take up residence there and eat to his hearts content. "Buu needed rest anyway." He blasted people out of the way left and right as he walked up the main street looking for a bed. He found one in the hotel that was right next to one of the biggest candy shops he had ever seen. He ate for a while then proceeded to take a nap at his newly acquired home.  
Piccolo had felt Buu's KI all along and sensed him stop in the city. This may be our chance, he thought. If Buu stays there all we need to do is ambush him in the city where he won't know what hit him. Yamcha and Tien were both getting unthinkably strong. At least for what they were before. Their power levels almost rivaled a super sayian's. Yamcha had come very far in hopes that his peers would ridicule him no more. They had always thought of him as a slacker but he wouldn't be put down any more. He was going to keep training until he was sure that he could make a difference. No matter how long that took.  
"I'm.pregnant?" Videl asked shakily. "I think so." Replied Gohan quietly. They had been pondering whether or not to take their relationship further or not when it finally happened. Gohan remembered that day just a few weeks ago...  
  
WOW! Cliffy and another short chapter but there should be some hentai coming up in the next chapter so if you are into that stuff then read ahead. If not, then skip that chapter because it has little bearing on the story other than describing the day where Gohan and Videl had sex for the first time. You can easily understand the story without that chapter and will not be missing anything if you don't read it.  
  
-LOKI 


End file.
